duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMRP-02 All So Truly B・A・D Labyrinth!!
なラビリンス！！ |Translation = All So Truly B・A・D Labyrinth !! |Gallery = DMRP-02 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmrp02 |Release = June 24, 2017 |Next = DMRP-03 Feeling Joejoe Meraventure!! |Previous = DMRP-01 Here Come the Jokers!! |Block = Duel Masters }} All So Truly B・A・D Labyrinth!! is the 2nd DMRP booster pack in the OCG. Details Set Breakdown: *This set features 105 cards, including; **2 Master Cards (with 3 alternate Secret Rare artworks each) **10 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **18 Rares **28 Uncommons **37 Commons *This set reintroduces the Zero Civilization and a new field: DG Field. *Ov Sidia is seen in the packaging of this booster pack. Unlike in Revolution and Revolution Final where the user of the flagship card is printed on the booster pack, only Joe Kirifuda appears in the booster pack similar to pre-DMR packs. *This set introduces further Metallica and Beat Jockey support, in comparison to focus on Jokers from the previous set. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Double Sympathy *Master Bad Action Dynamite *Master Labyrinth Contents *MAS1/MAS2 Ov Sidia *MAS2/MAS2 Bad Brand *S1/S10 Bullet the Silver *S2/S10 Immovable, Proud Soul *S3/S10 Nemes Tebe, Royal Elemental *S4/S10 I am *S5/S10 Whale Magica, Magic Area *S6/S10 Machiavelli Schwarz *S7/S10 Gashagozra, Misfortune Demon 03 *S8/S10 Gambleman, Land Tank *S9/S10 Great Grasper *S10/S10 Moai Land, Ancient Paradise *1/93 Chomolanmacho *2/93 Plan DG *3/93 Arch Biegel *4/93 Orlilia, Flash of Justice *5/93 Manta Laser, Blue Thunder *6/93 Cyber GG Hulk *7/93 Kiradon *8/93 Gordeo, Mach Tank *9/93 Rock Speak Speaker *10/93 Vejita Hopper Panzer *11/93 Wasshoi Mantaro *12/93 Todai Sensei *13/93 Valha, Dragon Armored *14/93 Great Mist, Space's Temptation *15/93 Rookshop Chessize *16/93 Utsuvoid, 4th City *17/93 Jellyfi, Binding Poison *18/93 The World Pillar's Punishment *19/93 Althhus Ser *20/93 Jutoku, Misfortune Demon 63 *21/93 Helheim Grongo *22/93 Weapos Grave *23/93 Bol Shidic, Dragon Car *24/93 Yoyo Spin *25/93 Explosion!! Hardrack *26/93 Bubundo Tank *27/93 Dagonshimu *28/93 Hiatus Departure *29/93 Texas Storm *30/93 Ura NICE *31/93 Minera, Strange Stone *32/93 Contro, Strange Stone *33/93 Halo, Blue Defense Silver *34/93 Protest Mist *35/93 Sidian Beats *36/93 Chabanra, Shell Beast *37/93 Babelle, Dragon Armored *38/93 Ayakoya, Shell Beast *39/93 Skid, Supporter of Schemes *40/93 Magical Vacuum *41/93 Jibaru 84, Dragon Armored *42/93 Vensel, Secret Drug Doctor *43/93 Kidoni, Mud Rampage Doctor *44/93 Gyurin, Misfortune Demon 25 *45/93 Gururu, Misfortune Demon 37 *46/93 Fullmetal Churis *47/93 Bullman Churis *48/93 Chuuppet, Togedama Tank *49/93 Speak's Socket *50/93 Geared Extreme *51/93 Maedameda Tank *52/93 Ajisaisai *53/93 Bobododo *54/93 Kakanroku, Dragon Armored *55/93 Xenoxemitsu *56/93 Jumbo Rapadise *57/93 The Chow Men *58/93 Mush Meganeil *59/93 Chocolate House *60/93 Topaz, Strange Stone *61/93 Lu Laiba, Seeker of Windy Strikes *62/93 Metalpluto, Spirit Knight *63/93 Taslic, Strange Stone *64/93 Keylock, Strange Stone *65/93 Saisei, Sacrificial Guard *66/93 Hotatte, Shell Beast *67/93 Fuuma Gremory *68/93 Lunar Dark Eagle *69/93 Ahoya, Shell Beast *70/93 Tachi Uo, Master Knifer *71/93 Formal Heart *72/93 Stored Magic *73/93 Jokill, Misfortune Demon 64 *74/93 Deathgerelo, Lion of Chaos *75/93 Bachin, Misfortune Demon 52 *76/93 Shake Deal, Shadow of Quakes *77/93 Adam Keynes *78/93 Lymph, Dead Hand Doctor *79/93 Suicide Gilo *80/93 Out Break *81/93 Olferno, the Explosive *82/93 Munedon, Mogumogu Tank *83/93 Hammer Churis *84/93 Zenmai Churis *85/93 Demon Armed Soldier Zugon *86/93 Steam Hayatakitaki *87/93 Rorokogi *88/93 Gaia Giant *89/93 Tsutarion *90/93 Dona Leonardo, Spirit Knight *91/93 Tabatafuriya *92/93 Dodonbubu *93/93 Pat Packuncho Cycles Neo Creatures that give Attack Trigger (A cycle of Neo Creatures that give Neo Creatures themselves an ability that triggers whenever they attack.) * — Immovable, Proud Soul * — Whale Magica, Magic Area * — Machiavelli Schwarz * — Gambleman, Land Tank * — Great Grasper dmrp2-s2.jpg|Immovable, Proud Soul dmrp2-s5.jpg|Whale Magica, Magic Area dmrp2-s6.jpg|Machiavelli Schwarz dmrp2-s8.jpg|Gambleman, Land Tank dmrp2-s9.jpg|Great Grasper Dragon Guild (A cycle of creatures that have the Dragon Guild race and are based on an older Dragon card.) * — Valha, Dragon Armored * — Babelle, Dragon Armored * — Jibaru 84, Dragon Armored * — Bol Shidic, Dragon Car * — Kakanroku, Dragon Armored dmrp2-13.jpg|Valha, Dragon Armored dmrp2-37.jpg|Babelle, Dragon Armored dmrp2-41.jpg|Jibaru 84, Dragon Armored dmrp2-23.jpg|Bol Shidic, Dragon Car dmrp2-54.jpg|Kakanroku, Dragon Armored Super Shield Trigger (A cycle of spells that have the Super Shield Trigger keyword.) * — Ura NICE * — Rookshop Chessize * — The World Pillar's Punishment * — Helheim Grongo * — Explosion!! Hardrack * — Hiatus Departure dmrp2-30.jpg|Ura NICE dmrp2-15.jpg|Rookshop Chessize dmrp2-18.jpg|The World Pillar's Punishment dmrp2-21.jpg|Helheim Grongo dmrp2-25.jpg|Explosion!! Hardrack dmrp2-28.jpg|Hiatus Departure Neo Evolution Creatures gain ability (A cycle of Neo Creatures that have additional abilities if they are Neo Evolution Creatures.) * — Valha, Dragon Armored * — Utsuvoid, 4th City * — Althhus Ser * — Fullmetal Churis * — Vejita Hopper Panzer dmrp2-13.jpg|Valha, Dragon Armored dmrp2-16.jpg|Utsuvoid, 4th City dmrp2-19.jpg|Althhus Ser dmrp2-46.jpg|Fullmetal Churis dmrp2-10.jpg|Vejita Hopper Panzer Gallery Trivia *This is the first set since DMR-20 that does not have at least one card with an Alternate Win Condition. *This card features multiple cards with names and artwork resembling cards through Duel Masters history. These can be seen here. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs